bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
A Special Training on Gachi-Baku!
Review · Transcript Blogger · Wordpress · Tumblr Reddit · Forum |image = File:Gachi_Baku_Tokkun.jpg |season = BakuTech! Bakugan |number = 47 |last = Six Metal |next = Seis Tavanel's Assault }} is the forty-seventh episode of BakuTech! Bakugan. It aired on March 2, 2013. Plot After witnessing the horrible possession of Seis Tavanel on Zakuro; Harubaru and his friends returned to Quilt's Temple to warn everyone else and to hone their skills in preparation for the face-off. Raichi relates to everyone how Masters Grizz and Odore was right in warning them about the evils that lurk within the Tavanel Cup and on how the fate of the world now rests in their hands. Quilt appears from above the temple with Mister Up and Down; affirming what Raichi just said. He urges everyone to train immediately as there is no more time to lose. Back inside, Mister Up and Down officiates the Special Training session on Gachi Baku. During the 10-second countdown, everyone was able to close their respective Guardian Bakugan without problems except for Tatsuma whose still having troubles on his Gif Jinryu's complicated mechanisms. At the end of the countdown, Tatsuma just sulked that he can't do it so everyone yelled at him that he is a slowpoke. The first trial of the Special Training is to be done in a Circular Battlefield. Harubaru goes first. His entire deck, comprising of Rise Dragaon, Nata Nagina and Gus Burnan is all laid in the table. A digitalized counter does the countdown and the launching of the enemy Darkus Bakugan. Harubaru, using straight shots, was able to knock out all the approaching enemy Bakugan with ease. The Next was Raichi with his entire deck comprising of Hollow Munikis, Mika Laurel and Sha Nozuchi. Raichi was also able to knock out all enemy Bakugan but he took a different approach with curved angle shots. The Grif brothers both compliment Raichi's prowess. After Raichi, the Shadow Sanjushi take their turn at the same time. Karashina has the same deck as Raichi but his Guardian Bakugan is different. Instead, he has Borg Mahisas. Tohga's deck comprises his Acro Gezard, Gavli Anacon and Zak Jaguard while Jinza's deck consists of his Well Galow, Blan Shoult and Gigan Taures W Armor. The Shadow Sanjushi all launched their Bakugan and at the end of their exhibition of skill, all their Bakugan perfectly aligned back. The next trial was called Bakugan Clash Goal Attack Sabotage (Gachi Baku Kougeki Gooru Bougyou) in a Rectangular Battlefield. The players must stand their Bakugan as quick as they can and prevent the enemy Bakugan from either clashing with the Player Bakugan or knocking out the standing Player Bakugan. Sho was the first to take this trial and his Tri Falco was able to defend against the clashing Dagger Odos. The Battlefield noticeably changed its position from before. It's Koh's turn. The enemy Bakugan was effortlessly fended off by Shield Leoness' Penta Shield. The Battlefield changed position again. It's Raichi's turn this time. The Dagger Odos stood first in the Gate Card and everyone was surpised with this different situation. Nevertheless, Hollow Munikis was able to knock out the enemy Bakugan. Finally, it's Harubaru's turn. Harubaru does a powerful straight shot in which Rise Dragaon stood first. The opposing Bakugan was tossed out of the field. As everyone stared in awe, the usually quiet Jinza found it amazing. After the completion of the two special training courses, Mister Up and Down congratulated the kids for their job well done. Only then was Tatsuma able to close up his Gif Jinryu. He emerged from the corner, cheerfully yelling out that he finally did it but Mister Up still yelled at him and commanded him to do the Stiff Cactus-Push Ups with everyone else. As everyone complained about the excruciating pain, Mister Up tells them that it's all part of their training. Raichi told them that it ain't so bad while Harubaru encouraged them. This caused everyone to pump one of their arms in approval which in turn capsized the Stiff Cactus. Featured Brawls There were no brawls in this episode. Instead, it was a two-part Special Training on Gachi Baku. Participants for the first trial includes Harubaru, Raichi and the Shadow Sanjushi while the participants for the second trial includes Harubaru, Raichi and the Grif Brothers. Tatsuma was unable to participate due to his failure to close his Gif Jinryu during the 10-second countdown. Characters Seen *Harubaru Hinode *Raichi Kuronashi *Tatsuma *Sho Grif *Koh Grif *Karashina *Tohga *Jinza *Quilt *Mister Up *Mister Down BakuTech Seen *Pyrus Rise Dragaon *Pyrus Nata Nagina *Pyrus Gus Burnan *Darkus Hollow Munikis *Darkus Mika Laurel *Darkus Sha Nozuchi *Darkus Borg Mahisas *Darkus Dagger Odos *Haos Shield Leoness *Haos Well Galow *Haos Blan Shoult *Haos Gigan Taures (W Armor) *Subterra Acro Gezard *Subterra Gavli Anacon *Subterra Zak Jaguard *Ventus Tri Falco *Aquos Gif Jinryu Video de: Category:BakuTech! Bakugan Episodes